magicalmodernizedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magical Council
The Magical Council is a council of appointed magical users that discuss and dictate magical affairs and are a branch of the Alveran government Current Members * Head - Glan Fa : Gland Fa is a head is over hundred years old. He is a veteran and retired general of Alveran military and since his old age he have been longing for a war. He is bitter and harsh and also a womanizer and has sexual harass many women within Alveran Government but has not been reported due to his war hero status. He is part Elf so he has the genetic ability to live longer. He is 117 years old. He is killed by Ales in anger when he reveals drunkenly that he intentionally pushed for war with both Tirviria and the Estad Region. *Ales : Ales is an archaeologist who has been invited to the magical council through her old collegue/lover Seraxes. She is known to push for peaceful and compassionate laws. She has been in odds with Glan Fa especially since she refused his sexual advancement. She is a master of Ice magic and an expert on magical history. Actually she is an angel named Pahaliah and has been plotting with Seraxes in order to get her back to the Ethereal realm. Pahaliah is immortal and lived millions of years but her person Ales is in her late 30s early 40s *Seraxes - Seraxes is a famous archaeologist who has been reserved. He is a veteran and then became a scientist after his service during the Centaur Rebellions. After his journeys and travels he has officially been invited to the magical council. During the time of the main story he began his plot to enter the ethereal by assassinating the Tiriviriain Diplomat and starting a war between the human kingdoms. Seraxes is the main antagonist. He is in his late 40s *Gin - Gin is genius and magical prodigy and is an expert of many type of magic at a young age. Originally from the Independent Islands his parents sent him to ACS where he had top marks and surpass the knowledge of even the teachers. Gin was allowed in the council at the age of 13 and has been on it for two years and has the respect of everyone on it, including Glan Fa. Despite being mature he still has some adolences tendicies like his crush on Ales. *Elmon - Elmon is an elf who has been invited to the magical council as a representative from Heaelenon. He is cool and collected and actively tried to get things done efficitently. He and Ales are suspisous of each other and they had a sexual relationship at a point until they broke it off because of ethics. Elmon is actually a spy from the Eadeogana Empire of the Elven Realm. Elmon and Ales know about their secrets through their knowledge of the creators and their connection to it. He is a few centuries years old. He also has a fond connction with he mortal realm and wishes for a peaceful way for the Eadeogana to take over. *